Prisoner
by Yazzy
Summary: 13x5, sort of AU. Wufei is taken prisoner by OZ, but ends up getting close to someone who by rights should be his enemy...
1. Chapter One

Okay, well this here's a bit of an AU, but sort of not. The ages and names and all that other jazz are the same, but Wufei's been captured by the OZ military and they're holding him captive. There will probably be a bit of OOCness, seeing as this is my first Gundam Wing fic, so please don't be too harsh when you find them acting strangely. One of the first pairings I discovered was 13x5. and I fell in love with it immediately. I don't really know why, but those two just seem to fit, ne?

One more thing: I'm not altogether sure of the rating of this fic- I was considering putting it under M (R), but there was nothing overly explicit, so I put it as T (PG-13) instead. If anyone thinks the rating should be changed, tell me and I'll change it.

* * *

"Wufei Chang? Or, more correctly, Chang Wufei..." 

Wufei sat slumped against the wall of the small room he was in, teeth bared. "I bet you're loving this, Khushrenada..." Treize regarded him with concern.

"I am glad to say quite the opposite is true. Did the guards hurt you?"

"Oh, a broken arm and a bruised spleen, you know, nothing major." Spat Wufei sarcastically. Treize knelt down beside him and felt his broken arm with care. Wufei winced but refused to cry out. He wouldn't show this bastard that he was afraid or in pain. "Wufei...may I call you Wufei?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"I could call you Mr. Chang if that is what you prefer."

"Wufei then. I won't have your lips sully the name of my family."

"As you wish. This arm is broken badly. Come, I'll take you to the medical bay." He offered his hand but Wufei ignored it. Treize sighed. "Wufei, what is making you so angry?"

"What's making me angry? Being the prisoner of someone like you, for a start!"

"And for and end? Or an in-between?" Treize enquired, pulling Wufei up and slinging him over his shoulder.

"You have no respect. This is undignifying! Put me down right now!"

"No. I'm afraid you're in no position to give orders, Wufei."

Wufei growled and struggled, but in his weakened state he was no match for Treize's seemingly iron grip. Beside that, his arm was aching horribly, and he was still smarting with embarrassment about being caught. It was supposed to be a routine spy mission, but he had been found out. Apparently he had been spotted on a camera somewhere, and then he had been chased down by a score of guards at least. He had been kicked and punched and dragged along the floor before being thrown into the room Treize had found him in. He supposed that it was probably a good thing that someone was helping him at last.

He had closed his eyes some few corridors previously, and pretended to have fallen asleep as Treize put him down on a bed. "Maria, can you please take care of his arm for me? He may have internal bleeding as well."

"Isn't he one of those gundam pilots?"

"Yes."

"But...he's our enemy! Wouldn't it be better to let him to die? To kill him even?" Wufei felt his breath catch in his throat.

"Maria, could you kill this young man in cold blood? I happen to know that his sixteenth birthday was just three weeks ago. I know that he is a proud warrior from an ancient clan, who is doing as he thinks best to help his people. He is from the colonies, of course. Even just knowing that tiny bit of information, and looking at him, could you kill him?" There was a long silence.

"No."

"That is my point exactly. Please treat him to the fullest of your ability, if not for his sake then for mine. I have no wish to see a man such as him die."

* * *

Wufei sat in the room- his cell- and fiddled with the bandages on his arm. He felt cold and tired, but he wouldn't allow himself to sleep. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, closing them for a moment. "You cannot sleep?" His eyes shot open and he tensed instinctively. It was Treize again. 

"Wufei, are you too cold in here? You look freezing..."

"I'm fine." Wufei insisted, though he shivered as he said it. He still felt weak from whatever anaesthetic the nurse had given him, so he had not the energy to protest when Treize picked him up, putting him over his shoulder again. "You dishonour me. Why don't you just kill me now? Why didn't you kill me before?" He sniped, feeling decidedly angry with Treize for being so much stronger than him. He was already drifting off to sleep when Treize put him down on a soft, comfortable, deliciously warm bed.

"Goodnight, Wufei. I'll see you tomorrow." Afterwards, Wufei was never sure whether or not the kiss he felt on his cheek was real or imagined.

* * *

"Wufei? Are you okay?" Wufei turned, breathing heavily. 

"I don't like...small spaces." He said in a low voice. "Although it shames me to admit such a thing to you." Treize looked around the small room...small cell...that Wufei had been put back into after spending the night in one of the guest bedrooms. "Then perhaps you wouldn't mind coming for a walk with me?"

"Are you not afraid that I would run away?"

"No. It isn't as if you would get very far." Wufei eyed him warily then nodded. Treize stood back to let him leave the room, then led him through a maze of corridors to a private garden...a massive private garden. Treize walked slightly ahead of him, not speaking. Wufei glared at the back of his head. "If I'm a prisoner, why are you treating me so nicely?" He asked. Treize paused and turned.

"What would I gain from treating you badly? However I treat you, you are going to stay here until your friends find you, and that will not be for a couple of weeks at least. I have no desire to antagonize you, or kill you, or harm you in any other way. Do you desire to kill me?"

"Often." Treize nodded and turned, then started walking again. Wufei followed him silently for a while, then spoke up again. "Who was it that saw me on the camera?"

"Me."

"You? The great Khushrenada has to man his own cameras now?"

"He does not have to. He chooses to." Treize replied, voice cool. "He believes that pride is a great thing, but can be taken too far very easily. The same with hatred and vengeance, and all too often, suspicion." Wufei took hold of Treize's arm and he turned, one eyebrow raised questioningly. Wufei glared up into his eyes then looked away. "Even if they come, I am not worthy to pilot Nataku."

"Is that the name of your gundam?" Wufei nodded. "What made you choose that name?"

"My wife..." Treize frowned.

"You have a wife?"

"I...had...a wife. She...died."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

Wufei detected genuine sympathy in the general's voice and for some reason it sprung tears to his eyes. A hand closed over his shoulder and squeezed gently. "Don't cry, Wufei." His gentle words seemed to make more tears fill up Wufei's eyes until they spilled over, trickling down his face and dripping off his chin. Angrily, he wiped them away. "I will not cry for her before you! You caused her death!"

"I did?"

"You and your soldiers! You sent them to my colony and they killed her! How dare you stand there and say you're sorry!" Rage coursed through Wufei's veins and he leapt at Treize, hoping to hurt him, to cause him some pain or embarrassment even if he ended up dead in the process. However, neither punch nor kick connected; before Wufei knew what was happening, Treize had enfolded him in a warm embrace. "I am sorry for causing you pain, Wufei." Wufei took a deep breath but a sob still escaped his throat. Treize held him tighter, and Wufei found himself comforted by the warm, firm chest he was pressed up against.

He began to cry like a lost child, and Treize held him close, comforting him. When Wufei finally stopped crying he felt a wave of shame crash over himself. "I have shamed myself." He muttered, tugging himself out of Treize's arms.

"You have shamed no-one. When my Grandfather died, I cried for days. I was very close to him and it affected me deeply. He died on my birthday, as well...the twentieth of November...it still saddens me now."

"But you are no warrior. You have no pride or you would have killed me on that ship!"

"I did not kill you because you were...are...exquisitely beautiful. It would have been shameful to destroy such beauty." Wufei gasped and backed away a step. Treize watched him impassively.

"You...think I am beautiful?" Treize nodded, and Wufei came back a step, coming to stand about two feet from Treize. "No-one...has ever called me that."

"Most people are averse to stating the obvious." Wufei was suddenly suspicious and backed away again.

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

"You are lying, because no-one could ever think such a weak person was beautiful!" Treize frowned.

"Weak? You consider yourself to be weak?" Wufei turned and started to walk away but Treize caught hold of his arm and pulled him back. Wufei stumbled and fell against Treize's chest, and the older man held him there, clasped against himself tightly. "You are not weak, Wufei. Far from it." They stood in silence for another minute or so, then Treize slowly relinquished his hold. Wufei stayed where he was, reluctant to move away from Treize's comforting warmth.

Treize replaced his arms and Wufei sighed contentedly. In that instant, he was not a prisoner- he wasn't even a soldier. He was a person, finding warmth in another. It seemed a logical continuation, then, when Treize moved his hand from Wufei's waist to his chin, lifting his head and staring into his eyes. "I really did mean it when I said I found you beautiful." Before Wufei knew what was happening, Treize's lips had locked with his own, and somehow it felt so inexplicably good that Wufei couldn't pull himself away.

He moaned softly as Treize's tongue sneaked into his mouth and reached up, wrapping his arms around Treize's neck. Despite the strength of Treize's grip on his waist, the kiss was gentle. When Treize pulled away, Wufei gazed up at him, struck dumb. He tried to speak but the words stuck in his throat. "I'm sorry, Wufei."

"Sorry?" Wufei managed. Had Treize not meant to kiss him then?

"That was presumptuous of me. Forgive me."

"No..."

"You don't forgive me? Or you don't think it was presumptuous?"

"I...I..." Wufei looked up into Treize's eyes again and then yanked him down into another kiss, rougher than before. He felt Treize move his hands lower and pulled away, panting. "I..." He shivered, suddenly feeling the cold that had descended. Treize looked down at him with concern, stroking his cheek gently. "You're cold."

"Treize..." Whispered Wufei, tightening his arms around Treize's neck. "I..." Without warning, Treize lifted him up and started walking, while Wufei stared at him helplessly. This was Treize, Treize Khushrenada, leader of OZ- he shouldn't be feeling this way about him! He shouldn't be wanting to kiss him and be held by him and...Wufei found himself wondering if there could ever be anything more than that as well...

Treize opened a door and Wufei found himself in a huge room, high-ceilinged and wide, with an enormous fire burning at one end. He shifted Wufei in his arms and flicked a light switch. A huge chandelier came to life, illuminating the room. Treize let Wufei down gently, and Wufei stood there, unsure of what to do or say. He was infinitely confused, but that all seemed to melt away when Treize took his hand, leading him over to sit in front of the fire on a rug that felt as if it were made from velvet. But then, looking around the grandly furnished room, it probably -was- velvet...

Treize shrugged off his jacket and tossed it away onto a chair carelessly. Wufei gazed into the fire, considering his feelings. Did he...love Treize? Or was it just some kind of passing infatuation? He looked over at Treize where he lay on the floor, eyes closed, basking in the heat of the fire. Wufei watched the general's chest rising and falling and felt a distinct desire to reach out and touch it, to feel Treize's heart beating beneath his skin. He bit his lip nervously, then reached out a hand, resting it on Treize's stomach.

Treize didn't open his eyes, and Wufei realised that he had fallen asleep. His hand ventured higher, dancing briefly across Treize's torso and then moving up to stroke his cheeks and lips. It crossed his mind briefly that he could use this chance to escape, but he found himself not wanting to. He wanted to stay there, close to Treize. It was like a sort of twisted magnetism that drew him to lay down next to his sworn enemy and fall asleep listening to him breathing.

* * *

So, for the first chapter of my first Gundam fic, was it okay? There are another two chapters, I'll probably post one a day till they're all up. Reviews would be much appreciated! 


	2. Chapter Two

Hey y'all. Thanks to all those people who reviewed! It really meant a lot to me to get feedback seeing as this is a new fandom for me. If you don't want to read anything even remotely dirty, don't read the first sentence of the second section- you have been warned (that was the bit that made me a bit unsure about the rating, so if you think it needs the change, please say so).

Severed Glass- I don't think I really thought about where they are…but I would probably say Treize's house. I took all the information about Wufei's wife off another site, and actually he's supposed to have hated her. I tried to make it more about the fact that it was all Treize's fault, not that he was actually really cut up about Meiran. I mean, it's gotta hurt, getting your family killed all over the place, right?

Anyway, here's the next chapter, and I'm pretty sure they'll be just as OOC in this one. Oh well.

* * *

"Wufei?" Wufei groaned slightly and screwed his eyes shut tighter. "Wufei, wake up."

"Mm? Treize?"

"Yes." Wufei opened his eyes and looked around. They were in the same room as before, but at the other end, on a massive four-poster bed. He blinked. Hadn't they fallen asleep by the -fire-? Treize seemed to sense his confusion, and smiled. "I woke up at one o clock in the morning and found you asleep. I didn't think either of us would be comfortable on the floor, and I was too tired to take you back to your cell. Not that you will be staying in there any longer, of course."

Wufei looked back at Treize and felt his breath catch in his throat. Treize wasn't wearing a shirt... Treize noticed where he was staring and reached over the side of the bed, picking up his shirt and starting to slip it on again. Wufei took hold of his hands and pushed them back, taking hold of the shirt and tugging it back off Treize's shoulders, leaning against his naked chest. He touched his lips to the smoothly muscled skin and heard Treize gasp softly. "Wufei..."

"Stop talking, you'll only make me even more confused..." He whispered. A few minutes passed awkwardly, then Treize spoke again.

"Wufei..."

"I could have gone. When you fell asleep. But...I didn't want to...and I don't understand it..."

"Wufei..." Treize gently prized Wufei's arms from around him and sat up properly. Wufei slumped back onto the bed and sighed, looking up at Treize. "How can you make me feel this way? I should hate you..."

"There is a very fine line between love and hate." Wufei frowned, then sat up, crawling onto Treize's lap and kissing him on the cheek. Treize snaked his arms around Wufei's waist and kissed him passionately.

Before very long, he had removed Wufei of his shirt and trousers, as Wufei fiddled with the intricate belt stopping him from reaching what he wanted. Treize lay back panting as Wufei finally got his belt off and started to take off his trousers, pulling his boxers with it. He was about to move when he felt Wufei's fingers trailing across his thighs. He lay back and let Wufei have his way...

* * *

"Oh God! Wufei!" Treize came into Wufei's mouth, still wondering if this was really right... Wufei sat back, head spinning, swaying dizzily. "W-What am I doing?" He whispered. "I should be trying to kill you, not...not...oh my God..." He covered his mouth with both hands and Treize sat up, touching Wufei's shoulder with concern. He looked into Wufei's eyes and saw the whirling haze of confusion there. "Wufei..."

Wufei collapsed into Treize's arms, head unable to make sense of itself. "I don't know if I want to kill you or kiss you...I-I'm scared..."

"Shh, it's okay. Calm down. Shh." Treize whispered softly, stroking Wufei's hair. With delicate fingers he untied the cloth strip binding Wufei's hair and let it down, running his fingers through it. "Please don't be upset...God Wufei I'm sorry..."

"Why are you sorry? Didn't you enjoy it?"

"Of course I did, but...Wufei are you okay? I should never have let you-"

"I wouldn't have let you stop me."

Treize curled his fingers tightly in Wufei's hair, close to his scalp. "You're...okay?" Wufei nodded. "Then...may I return the favour?" Wufei's eyes widened slightly, but he nodded his consent.

* * *

Treize looked over at Wufei fondly. The young man had fallen asleep in front of the fire, where he spent quite a large proportion of his time in the three days since the day in the garden. Over those days, he and Wufei had become much closer. So much so that Treize walked over and felt no guilt about kissing Wufei's cheek as he snored quietly. Wufei stirred in his sleep then opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw Treize and reached up, winding his arms around Treize's neck and pulling himself up, kissing Treize softly on the lips.

Treize smiled back and kissed Wufei again, slipping his tongue into the dragon's mouth, exploring and tasting with eager fervour. Wufei responded with just as much enthusiasm and before long they were sprawled out on the rug in front of the fire, moans mingling with the crackling and hissing of the fire. Treize could feel Wufei's heart beating through his clothes, a quickening, racing beat that echoed the rhythm of his own heart.

If Wufei was not a prisoner...if he was not the leader of OZ...if they were neither of them who they really were then perhaps they could stay like this forever. But no. The other pilots would come, and he would have to let Wufei go. Someone would find out in Romefeller, and he would have to let Wufei go. It was a no-win situation, but he knew the feelings stirring inside him were the closest thing to love he'd ever felt. It was wrong, to love someone who had only just turned sixteen, to allow himself to be intimate with such a person...it was legal, but was it moral?

Of course, that said, Wufei was mature beyond his years. And Treize had no doubts that Wufei felt deeply for him in return. Yet still...one day he would lose this precious oriental treasure, and that hurt. As they broke apart, he sighed. "What's wrong, Treize?"

"Nothing. Only..." He gazed deep into Wufei's dark eyes and sighed again. "You'll be leaving me soon."

"Hm? Why do you say that?"

"Have you forgotten the circumstances through which you came to be here? Your friends will come for you."

"I don't need them to rescue me."

"I didn't say you did. But they'll come. And if they don't, sooner or later someone from Romefeller will find out about us." Wufei frowned, then a small smile stole across his face.

"If I'm not going to be with you much longer..." He said, eyes glittering flirtatiously, a thing which Treize had never encountered before looking into those obsidian eyes. "Then..." His hand slid in between Treize's legs, making the older man gasp slightly. "I'll just have to enjoy being with you," The hand slid higher. "While I can..." Treize nodded, looking forward to a repeat of the unbridled pleasure he had felt during their last bout of love making.

* * *

Wufei sat an the end of Treize's desk as he worked on his laptop, reading a book about Chinese history. He was so absorbed in it that he didn't notice anyone enter the room. Neither did Treize, as he shut down his computer and closed it. He leaned over and kissed Wufei on the cheek. Wufei jumped, startled, but then smiled. But the smile was not visible to the people who had come in. "Get away from him, Khushrenada!" Both Wufei and Treize looked up to find the other four gundam pilots ranged about the room, none of them more than a few metres away. Each of them was pointing a gun at Treize.

Wufei tried to speak, but his words seemed to be clogged up in his throat. Duo, who had spoken before, noticed his look of absolute shock and horror, but mistook what it was caused by. "Don't worry, Wu, whatever he's done he's gonna pay for it!" Treize stood up, and walked round to the front of the desk. Duo's finger tightened around the trigger of his gun, ready to fire at a seconds notice. "I have not-"

"Why don't you just shut your mouth, huh?" He asked sharply, overriding Treize. "Jesus what have you done to him?" Wufei was aware that he was opening and closing his mouth wordlessly, but he couldn't seem to speak all of a sudden. Treize turned to him and took hold of his hand. "Whoa, get your hands off him, Khushrenada!" Duo ordered. He seemed to be the one doing all the talking, but all of them were pointing guns, even Quatre. Treize turned, but didn't let go of Wufei's hand. Duo glared, and then everything seemed to happen so fast; Duo squeezed the trigger and before Wufei could say anything, Treize was being knocked off balance as four shots slammed into his chest in quick succession.

"NO! TREIZE!" Wufei screamed. Treize turned his head and looked at him for a second before crumpling to the floor, landing painfully on his side. Wufei flung himself down beside him and turned him onto his back, horrified at the four bullet wounds that spaced themselves across his chest. "T-Treize..." He took hold of Treize's hand and held it against his chest. "Treize..."

"Wufei...take the laptop on the desk. It will tell you everything you need to know to bring down OZ...the password...is my birth date..."

"But why-?"

"If I do not lead..." Treize coughed and a drop of blood dribbled down his chin. "There will be anarchy..."

"Treize..." Treize smiled weakly.

"I love you my little dragon. When..." Treize closed his eyes and bit his lip, obviously in pain. "When I am gone...don't cry." He coughed again and a stream of blood trickled steadily out of his mouth, dripping onto the carpet. He took a gasping breath and opened his eyes again. "I love you Wufei...and I'm sorry...for keeping you here...be strong..."

"T-Treize..." Wufei lowered himself and laid his head on Treize's bloodied chest. "I-I love you too..." With a pained grimace Treize breathed his last and lay still. Wufei started to cry softly.

"Wufei?"

"You killed him..." Whispered Wufei. Duo put a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it away.

"Wufei..." With a yell of rage Wufei grabbed Duo and shoved him away, only to find Trowa and Heero holding him between them and pulling him up. Quatre grabbed the laptop and they dragged him away.

* * *

Only one more chapter to go. Please R&R! 


	3. Chapter Three

Here's the last chapter, and everyone's OOC. Sorry. Wufei goes a bit psycho, but, well, I suppose you can't blame him, really. The bits in italics are writing (you'll understand when you get to the end). Hope you like it!

* * *

"Wufei? I brought you some coffee." Wufei accepted the coffee, then put it on the floor. Quatre sat down beside him and laid a comforting arm around his shoulders. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"You killed him."

"I know. But we only killed him because we thought he was harming you."

"You still killed him. You still took him away from me!" He slammed his fist into Quatre's shoulder. The blonde winced but didn't fight back, so Wufei hit him again, and again.

"Wufei! Stop it!" Wufei glared up at Trowa, who was standing in the doorway with a gun aimed at him.

"No, Trowa. Leave him alone. He's in pain."

"He's hurting you!"

"Was that the gun you shot him with, Trowa?" Asked Wufei suddenly. Trowa shrugged. "WAS IT!"

"Probably."

"Then shoot me too! I don't want to be alive!" Begged Wufei. Quatre stared at him, horrified, as Trowa lowered his gun. Wufei gave a sob of rage and threw himself face down into his pillow, clawing his hands through his hair. "Nataku...Treize..." He murmured. He felt a hand touch his shoulder and stiffened.

"Wufei...we're all sorry for what happened..."

"No you're not. To you he was just a man. Just an enemy. But to me he was..." Wufei burst into tears, not protesting as Quatre pulled him up into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Wufei. We all are." Repeated Quatre, stroking Wufei's hair gently. Eventually the Chinese cried himself to sleep.

* * *

He woke up a few hours later, feeling empty and hollow. Heero was sitting at the end of his bed, watching him suspiciously. Wufei watched him back, silently accusing. "We need the password for the laptop."

"Leave me alone." Wufei collapsed back to his bed, sickened.

"You aren't being rational."

"Go away, Yuy. I wouldn't expect an emotional leper like you to understand." Said Wufei harshly. Heero stayed where he was.

"How could you be in love with someone like him?" He asked, bewildered. Wufei sniffed and started to cry, covering his face with his hands.

"I don't know..."

"But-"

"Leave me alone!" Wufei lapsed back into Chinese and screamed obscenities at Heero before Duo came in.

"Hey, Wu-man, calm down!" Wufei screamed at him too and flung his pillow at him, uncontrollably angry to the point that he couldn't actually remember why he -was- angry...but it soon came back to him.

Soon Quatre and Trowa came in too, filling up the free space. Wufei just kept yelling, even though he was vaguely aware that none of them could understand him. "Murderers! Scum! Unworthy bastards! How dare you steal him from me! I hate you all! Because of me Nataku died, and now because of me Treize is dead too! But you killed him! How dare you think you were helping me!"

He could tell that they caught the odd word- he had taught them to swear in Chinese a long time ago- but for the most part all they saw was a desperate screaming person. Quatre reached out his hands but Wufei slapped them away, rising to his feet on the bed and kicking out, aiming for Quatre's throat. If the blow had connected it would have killed the Arabian, but Trowa grabbed Wufei's foot and pushed him over before he hurt Quatre again. Wufei fell back to the bed, spitting with rage. The other pilots backed away as he started to shake with rage. '"I HOPE YOU ALL DIE!" He hollered, going back to English at last.

The force of the scream made his throat hurt, and the next words he tried to choke out were nothing more than a croak. "Wufei..." Wufei tried to reply but found that his voice wouldn't work. He could only manage a kind of hoarse hissing. He snatched up his bag and got out a notebook and a pen. He scrawled something quickly then flung it at Heero. "No." Replied the Japanese, throwing the notebook back. Wufei scribbled something else and hurled it back angrily. "I said no. I don't have to have a reason." Snapped Heero. Duo folded his arms.

"Care to enlighten the rest of us?" Heero passed him the notebook, only to find the words _'Kill me'_ and _'Why not?'_. "Aw hell, Wufei...you don't mean that do you? I mean...no-one wants to die..." Wufei held out his hand for the book and spent a couple of minutes writing before throwing it back to Duo.

_"Maxwell, you understand nothing. What you have never known about my past, apart from that I was married, was that I disliked Meiran, my wife. She was my polar opposite in all things, but when our colony was attacked she took one of the two gundams there, and she defended our colony. There was a battle, in which she was truly Nataku, the war goddess. That is why I gave my gundam that name. Beside that, Meiran was killed saving my life. I took her to the flower fields she loved and she died in my arms. She told me I was the strongest person she knew, but I knew myself that she was stronger. I never used to believe in war- I did not think there was any such thing as justice. When I became a gundam pilot I took Nataku's beliefs and made them my own. _

_I am trying to define a point in time and a reason why I fell in love with a man such as Treize, but I can't. I first met him face to face on a ship, where he defeated me in a sword battle and refused to take my life as would have been honourable. When I was captured, he defended me from his soldiers, and forced the medical staff to help me against their own will. When I was cold he changed the room I was in, and when I became claustrophobic he took me walking. I was suspicious of him, but he was nothing but kindness itself to me. I asked him then why he didn't kill me. I did not expect the reply I got._

_He told me I was beautiful. I did not believe him. But as the next days passed, we grew closer. You will think me a common whore, but I slept with him, more than once. No matter what you may have thought of him, he-" _The 'is' that followed was scribbled out harshly. _"Was truly a wonderful person. But now both he and Nataku have died, both times because of me. Nataku died defending me, and Treize died for holding me captive. You are no shinigami; I am. I hate the feeling of knowing that I caused such deaths. I hate the feeling of having to live without the love I have come to cherish...to need._

_I am not strong enough to kill myself. I am only asking you to do it for me."_

Duo blinked. "Shit, Wu..." Quatre took the notebook and read it quickly, with Trowa and Heero peering over his shoulders.

"But Wufei...it wasn't your fault!" Exclaimed Quatre. Wufei closed his eyes and turned his head, showing his obvious disbelief. "Wufei, don't turn your head like that! Can't you see that it wasn't your fault? Think about it properly!" Wufei tried to tell him to shut up but that cracked croaking came out again. "You were captured, through misinformation- which wasn't your fault. You fell in love with Treize- which wasn't your fault either. We came to rescue you- you had no control over that. And we killed Treize...because we thought he was hurting you. That wasn't your fault either!"

Wufei held out his hand for the notebook and flipped the page over, writing something and then throwing it at Quatre's face. Trowa caught it before it made contact, and the two of them read it. Trowa looked up angrily but Quatre just looked hurt. Wufei smiled spitefully. He would hurt every single one of them, give them some fraction of the pain in his heart. Duo stood there arms akimbo, glaring. "What does it say, Quat?"

"It says... 'What would you know of anything you blonde idiot? Go back to chasing rainbows. I have no idea how someone like you came to be the pilot of a gundam, you are weak.'. Wufei...do you mean that?" He handed the notebook back and Wufei snatched it ungratefully, scrawling five words and then throwing it again. Duo read it to find 'Of course I meant it.'

"How can you say something like that, Wu?"

Wufei sneered at him and turned, laying down on the bed on his side, not facing them. He closed his eyes, let himself go limp, and then felt someone grasp hold of his shoulders and yank him over, so that he was lying on his back. "Wufei! Stop being so ignorant!" Wufei could hear the anger in Heero's voice and smiled. Someone pulled him up so that he was sitting, but when they let go he simply fell back again. Rough fingers parted the eyelids of his left eye and he snickered, an amused crackling noise coming from his throat.

"Chang, open your eyes this instant and start talking!" The crackling grew louder, and Wufei shook with it, tears coming to trickle out from beneath his eyelids. "He's going into hysterics..."

"Heero, no-!" Wufei felt a slap connect with his cheek and unthinkingly lashed out with his feet, sending someone crashing to the floor. He opened his eyes to see Heero stretched out on the floor, unconscious. That only made him laugh louder. He got to his knees and bit his lip, snorting.

"Wufei-" The Chinese pilot crashed to the floor, face first, laughing madly, still with that strange hissing cackle in place of his voice. Wufei began to shake violently and rasp at them in a language they could not hear, let alone identify. Eventually he lay still, eyes closed tightly.

Quatre was the first to move, turning Wufei onto his back. He was unconscious, or asleep, and even in that state looked so unbelievably sad that Quatre felt a pang of guilt wash over him. "We've hurt him so badly..." He picked up the notebook and read through all the things Wufei had written. "I would never have thought...that any of those things happened to him. He always speaks about justice...so strongly..."

Wufei's eyes fluttered open and he looked around, dazed. "Wufei..." Wufei's eyes closed on Trowa and he glared. He opened his mouth to speak and nothing came out. He sat up, panicking, still trying to talk. Quatre knelt down next to him and held him still. Wufei struggled for a while then burst into tears, clutching at Quatre as if he were the only person left for him to cling to. When he regained control of himself, he picked up the notebook, writing shakily. He held it in front of Quatre's face, tears still running down his own.

The words read _'I want him back.'_ Quatre sighed and held Wufei tighter. "I know you want him back, Wufei, but...he's gone..."

'It's not fair.' Wufei wrote, starting to make his letters big enough for the others to see from where they stood.

"I know, Wufei, I know..."

_'I want to hate you all. You took him away from me. But you were only defending me. As Meiran defended me. Bad things happen when people defend me, I'm not weak! If I was allowed to defend myself people would not die!'_

"Wufei...you still think that this is all your fault, don't you?"

_'It is my fault.'_

"No it isn't, Wufei! I might be a blonde idiot but even I can see that!"

"Yeah, Wu. It's not like you asked us to fire or anything." Added in Duo, crouching down and looking into Wufei's eyes.

"You can't blame yourself for every bad thing that happens to you..." Trowa said quietly, closing his eyes. Wufei sniffed and scribbled something else.

_'Thank you for your concern but it is my fault and I know it is. At least there will be an end to the fighting now. There will be the peace that he fought so hard to achieve.'_

"Peace?" Duo sounded incredulous, and the mocking tone he inflected on that one word made Wufei wince.

_'Yes. That was what he truly wanted.'_

"Wufei..." Wufei shook his head.

_'My throat feels numb. I think I might have damaged it.' _

"Please don't try to change the subject, Wufei..."

_'I'm not. I can't speak. I did not even mean the insult. It seems a worthless thing to lose your voice over.'_

"Lose your voice? Wufei, I don't think it's that bad. Temporarily, perhaps, but not forever." Heero offered. Wufei shook his head again.

_'My throat feels as if there is nothing there. I don't think I will be able to feel anything there again. I am sorry.'_

"Wufei..." Wufei got to his feet, rubbing his eyes.

_'If you don't mind, I want to meditate.'_ He dropped the pad and pen to the floor and sat down on his bed, crossing his legs. The others left the room and Wufei concentrated, bringing Treize's last words to mind, mingling them with the advice of his friends before coming to a decision. He stretched out, picking up the notebook and pen and flipping to a new page. He rubbed his now muted throat thoughtfully and started to write.

_'Heero, when you've finished getting the information off the laptop, promise me that you will use it to give everyone the peace that Treize desired for them. He asked me to be strong, so I will be strong, and I shall continue to be strong, for his sake as well as yours. I find my own life to be worthless, but if it matters to you at all then I shall stay. Besides, suicide is a weak and cowardly option. That is all I have to say; I am going for a walk now. I will be back soon.'_

He stood up and crossed to the door, pushing it open and finding himself in the kitchen area of one of their safe houses. He handed the note to Heero, who read it quickly and nodded. "It matters to me." Was all he had to say. Wufei tried to smile, but his lips wouldn't seem to work, so he gave a curt nod and walked to the door.

As he emerged into the cool, crisp night, he sighed. I will be strong, Treize. He thought. I will be strong.

Fin

* * *

Finally got to the end of this thing! I know I was mean to Treize and Wufei, but meh. I know some bits of it are awful, and some of it is just pure character misshapenness, but even so I want to know what you think, so please R&R! 


End file.
